


Memories of  a Chosen Child and a Digimon ~Chosen Child Side~

by digitalgate02



Series: Memories of  a Chosen Child and a Digimon [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalgate02/pseuds/digitalgate02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a compilation of some drabbles written for my Daisuke (+ V-mon [Magnamon]) RP account. It's divided by two "versions" -- [Daisuke side], which are memories of Motomiya Daisuke; and [Vee side], which are also part of the plot of that account.</p><p>Daisuke's memories are mostly about himself, his family, friends and his own POV of some parts of the anime/movies/CD Dramas;</p><p>V-mon's memories are about his past, developing the headcanon about V-mon being X-Evolution's Magnamon. His memories also reveals his POV of some events, including the growth of his bonds with Daisuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Sun

[Memories #1 -Daisuke side- ]

 

Darkness. That’s the first word that came in his mind — The sky was dark, but not like the night… And it was daytime yet.

_"What...?! AHH A MONSTER!"_  
 _"Look out Shinichi! HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO, LET MY CHILD GO!"_

It was August 3rd 1999; he didn't notice what was happening outside his room, because the little kid had been watching a VHS of one of his favorite shows. You know those masked heroes with robots? That's one of Daisuke's favorite shows -- about powerful heroes saving the world. He wanted to be like them, be strong and able to protect everyone.

It had been his wish from a long time ago; he never had been a naughty kid... Maybe just a prankster, and getting troubles thanks to his jokes. But he never had bad intentions, he wouldn't never do something to hurt them or their feelings. It could be what the bad guys from those shows would do.

 _"Mom! The door...!"_  - he heard Jun from the outside; suddenly some screams and an unknown noise (perhaps someone had broken the door). He paused the video and looked at his door; something tried to open it.

"Mama?" - Daisuke asked, without thinking twice. The apartment was in total silence now - "Mama? Papa? Neesan??" - the door shook violently; some seconds later, it was broken by three white 'bed sheet' with blue arms and creepy eyes. He couldn't scream because they were fast and captured the poor boy before he react, also Daisuke's physical strength weren't enough to escape from those hands.

He screamed, calling for his family. But it was useless because the rest of those strange monsters had captured them; those monsters carried him out of his room and then from the apartment. While feeling those arms holding him tight, he was able to see how the outside had been a mess: Many of those creepy monsters were invading houses and capturing people -- mostly kids from his age. Some humans tried to resist the invasion, but they had no chance against them; others tried call for help, but it didn't work as well.

He heard more screams. More families and their children crying and trying desperately to escape from those monsters. Suddenly, a explosion happened and the building in front of his had its wall destroyed; a monster came from that wreckage -- it caught the little boy's attention, because on the shoulder of that giant orange lizard with a brown skull helmet had a kid. He didn't notice the girl because she was by the boy's side and the dinosaur's face covered her.

_"My children!"_

He heard a muffled voice from that direction... There had more voices calling for names in the middle of those screams, but he couldn't stop watching the disaster his town was. Some days ago it had been kinda boring and normal... But now... It was like those movies that he had used to watch and wish to be part of that world.

This time he regretted for those wishes. Being a witness of chaos wasn't excitement at all, it was painful. 

 

The strange ghosts led all the humans to the Tokyo International Exhibition Center, also called as "Big Sight". Many kids were separated from their families and put with other children, in a row. He was sent to that row just like the other kids, he saw many of them crying and calling for their parents or relatives.

Little kids... going to meet a white cat. A cat that looked a bit different from the other felines -- Its tail had a shiny ring with some strange writing. Its tail also had purple stripes; it wore yellow gloves with claws, and its eyes were blue. But it didn't caught his attention, but the fact that animal could talk their language.

 _"No."_ \- he heard its voice, and seemed it shook the head.

That scene repeated with all the kids, and when it came his turn...  
The cat looked at him, inside his eyes. Daisuke was scared about what was happening, but he didn't feel like that feline was dangerous. The other kids who had been seen the cat were still or scared or crying... Some only kept in silence or tried to comfort the other ones. A ghost was stopped by the next kid of the row, calling the next to see that stranger animal.

 _"No."_ \- it said, shaking its head slowly. The little boy noticed how the cat's facial expression was saying something like "I'm sorry for everything" or something like that.

"What are they doing..." - Daisuke thought, while walking to a group of children - "Why are they--"

_"You understand, don't you?"_

That voice interrupted his thoughts, but also made every single children scream in terror. The cat looked behind itself and saw a black aura, and from that aura appeared a vampire -- a terrible and scaring one. They could be terrified, but all those pure-hearted children looked at him. Especially the young Motomiya.

 _"If you lie to me,"_ \- that monster said -  _"I'll kill all of those children."_

More screams and tears. The cat looked back to the children, like if it could say "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for everything!". The row kept moving, more children being pushed to the cat, being threatened by the monsters. That vampire seemed to be emotionless, or he was just enjoying that scene.

 

Some hours later, a weird fluffball creature with bat wings came from somewhere and talked to the Vampire. By what he could hear from that direction, "they" had found the "Eighth Child". He had no idea what was "eighth child", and the rest of the conversation made the poor captive children fall in despair.

"We're going to die." - he heard someone whispering by his side - "We're going to die, it's the end... And I didn't... I didn't realize my dream..." _  
_

If he could say something... But he couldn't. It was dark again, and now he had no idea what was going on -- Daisuke was alone in a black scenario... He had put to sleep, just like the others. While dreaming with an empty place, his dream-self sat and kept in silence.

 _"... What should I do..."_  - he asked himself -  _"Is this the end like that girl said...? But this is the real world, heroes like the ones from the series, mangas and movies don't exist...!"_  - wrapping his arms around himself, he muttered: 

 _"I'm scared... I don't want to die...!"  
_ _"I want to be strong..."  
_ _"I want to be strong like my heroes are."  
_ _"to protect people and their dreams..."_

That image of the boy riding one of those creatures came back in this mind. He got up from the ground and glanced at the picture, with a determined gaze. Remembering that boy and the dinosaur fighting  **against**  those ghost-like monsters gave him some hope...

 _"No,"_  - he screamed - _"Heroes do exist! I refuse to lose my hope here! That kid... Maybe there's some hero within him! Maybe within ourselves... That's the key to become stronger!"_

He slowly opened his eyes, now in the middle of two kids in another area from that place. Many adults and kids where there, chanting something like "Vamdemon-sama". He had woke up in the middle of a "Vam", coming from his own mouth. 

"What... What was I doing...?" - he blinked his eyes, looking around - "Mama? Papa? Neesan?" - he left that place and went to look for his family; when he found them, the Motomiyas kept that strange chanting. Then he left that place, wishing to find someone and ask for some help.

It was dark. Really dark. Odaiba was also almost destroyed thanks to that invasion; he kept running, there was no cars or people on the streets. At the outside, he saw a monster on the horizon -- A big and creepy one who made him remind about that vampire from hours ago, but more a beast than a "human". Again, he felt like if there's no way to happen a miracle.

But it was what just happened: Two  **lights** crossed the skies, surrounding the giant monster. He stopped immediately and watched that; a smile appeared in his face, his hope had been restored. It was like that action movies-- No, he couldn't compare that feeling with fictional shows.

That was real, it was real and there were  _real_ heroes.

He even screamed at them, but no one could hear him. And the kids he saw with the other people didn't notice that he left the rest of the captives; but he saw them going to that battle... And also saw some strange shadows with those children. Maybe were going to fight too? He didn't know, and he didn't care. Watching the battle made him forget about looking for help.

It was  _still_ dark, but some light came from that place. Eight lights --  **Orange, Blue, Purple, Green, White, Red, Pink and Yellow**  -- tied the giant monster. The next scene was the one that he couldn't explain to no one because how he wouldn't find words enough to express that feel: He witnessed something (at the distance where he was watching, it was a  _small_ creature) kicking hachitama (the ball containing the 25th-floor observatory) against the giant moster; next, a giant fireball and a blue laser crossing the sky, hitting the monster and killing it.

"Amazing!" - he exclaimed, his eyes full of tears of happiness and relief. That had been a real nightmare, but he also felt lucky to see something like that (that battle, of course).

But the sky kept dark. It was night now, perhaps 7 pm or 8 pm (he didn't know and he couldn't ask someone right now), suddenly he heard some noise... He looked back and noticed the adults and children leaving the Big Sight; his family also was there. He went to his mother and hugged her, he tried to tell what happened... But the skies called the attention of everyone. Especially his attention.

A strange continent appeared in the dark sky (now the normal dark sky from the night), an unexplained event. Then, a strange rainbow came from the sky, making many people go there to see what was happening. His family went tho, because they needed to go there to back home.

When passing by from that place... he saw it. The same kid with other kids... But he couldn't pay attention to the others, something caught Daisuke's attention -- The boy with a giant hair... He was wearing goggles. He never had met someone who wear goggles before.

 

At home, he back to his room and looked at the mess -- their house were destroyed, and his room wasn't exceptions. Instead to start cleaning it, he sat on the ground and closed his eyes. The flashbacks of that battle came in his mind once again... He couldn't believe it was real.

But it was. And he was there, and he witnessed it.

"That person had goggles..." - he opened his eyes, still thoughtful - "If I wear goggles... do I become strong like him?" - he got up and started to look for something in that mess - "Maybe... Maybe I can be like him! Maybe I can be strong and protect them from those bad things... To stop the tears and suffering...!"

"But you're a scared crybaby," - Jun appeared behind him, teasing the little boy.

"I'm not!" - he pouted, clenching his fists - "You're mean, neesan! get out of my room!" 

She chuckled, but left the room; Daisuke kept pouting, until she come back.

"Ah, if you were looking for that..." - she pointed at the corner of his room - "is just there. But if you didn't notice, Odaiba is a big mess right now so I don't think they will open the pool..."

"Ah?" - the kid blinked confusingly, but some seconds later he understood the message - "Ah! Thank you, neesan!"

"And clean your room. That's what mom said," - she left, letting him alone in his room.

After that day, Daisuke changed. He changed too much that no one could believe that little kid -- who was scared about almost everything -- had a strong and determined heart.

Traits that was going to lead him to a new path, and make him become a hero.  
A hero like Yagami Taichi was to him.

And this hero within him was going to impress all of them.  
A new Chosen Child were going to appear and save the world.

A [New Sun](http://digimelodies.tumblr.com/post/59764096994/atarashii-taiyou-adventure-02-best-partner) were going to shine and bless the world with his optimistic aura.


	2. The first encounter

[memories #2 -Daisuke side- ]

 

One year after Taichi’s first adventure in the Digital World, peace has returned to Odaiba. Everything was back to normal... To that boring routine.

"I want to be strong like that boy! He saved us, I saw him and his friends and--"

"Daisuke," - Jun sighed, her hands on her lap. They were having breakfast, and a happy little kid was talking about that story again - "there's no way a kid could save the world!"

"Why?!" - the young kid pouted - "Why do you think kids can't save the world?! Oh yeah, because you don't like kids, right?"

"Daisuke-chan," - his mother glanced at him - "Please no fights during the breakfast."

"Yes, mama..." - he back to eat.

Although he had fights with Jun, he liked her. That day, when Vamdemon had attacked Odaiba, he had been scared and alone. He had seen his family saying that name. He had tried to call them, to wake them up... But it had been useless.

Now, everything was back to normal… And it seemed that no one wanted to talk about that strange incident; except the governments, because they secretly were investigating and making searches about that strange continent.

Things like that sounded so surreal. Most of the Earth’s population decided to ignore those events instead of looking for answers.

 

At the park, he watched the kids playing. All of them playing with their friends and his only friend had moved last year, two months after the events of August 3rd. Again, he felt like no one would befriend him due to his "fame" of being a troublemaker. he wasn't a bully, nor a naughty boy, but loved to prank the others.

Pranking them had been funny, but at least he had had a partner. They had been bullied by the tough big guys, had been chased by the teacher many times... They had been best friends and and had always been together..

And then... Jun. She always had talked about Daisuke as if he were "the embodiment of disaster", so those bad rumors just had made him be avoided by the others. Also, he had that idea Jun didn't like kids, because she had been trying to be more "adult".

"..." - he was just sitting at the grass, watching the other kids playing. He took his goggles off and glanced at them in silence.

"How can I be strong and courageous like that boy?" - he thought, slowly blinking his eyes - "Was he real or...??"

Suddenly, a ball hit his head; Daisuke fall on the grass and fainted. Some minutes later, he heard a voice calling him:

_"Oi...! Oi! Are you okay?? Man, I'm sorry!"_   
_"What did you do, Taichi?! Seems you killed a poor kid with that kick!"_   
_"Oi, shut up! It wasn't my fault if you can't catch it! You should be the goalkeeper!"_

_"Stop you two! Taichi, Takeda, what happened?!"_

_"Ah? Sora, it was his fault! Tell her, Takeda!"_   
_"Me?! who kicked the ball was you and not me!"_   
_"But you didn't catch that! It's yours!"_

"Where..." - Motomiya opened his eyes, seeing a blurred image of a face looking at him - "h-huh...?"

"He's alive!" - he heard another voice behind that face - "Lucky you, Taichi~"

"Oh, shut up or I'll kick you in the face"

After blinking twice, Daisuke's sight back to normal and the blurred figure made him gasp. The others (including Yagami) frowned, just wondering what did just happen to that boy.

"You..." - Daisuke started - "You're real! You...!! T-the person with goggles--"

"Eh?!" - the trio exclaimed in confusion. Sora glanced at Takeda and vice versa; Taichi was more confused than them, because the little goggle boy was talking about him.

"What are you talking about?!" - Taichi scratched his head - Of course I am real..."

"That day...!" - Motomiya continued - "The big dinosaur, the monsters...!"

Sora and Taichi immediately noticed what the little boy was talking about, but not Takeda. This one kept confused and Sora dragged Taichi by his shoulder.

 _"Taichi,"_  - she whispered -  _"didn't all the kids... were sleeping when..."_

 _"I have no idea! I was sure they were...!"_  - he whispered back; Sora pushed gently Takeda from there and both went back to the place where he, Sora and Takeda were playing soccer with other kids (probably from the Soccer club).

"Uh..." - then, Yagami turned back to the kid and smiled; he took the ball from the ground - "I'm sorry, are you OK? Maybe it was just a weird dream, I have no idea what are you talking about...!"

"I'm fine, but..." - Daisuke clenched his hands - "I saw you that day! You fought those strange creatures with that big orange dinosaur, right?! Please don't lie to me! My sis--"

"Uh, I need to go now," - Taichi interrupted him - "or our friends will start complaining," - he left Daisuke and back to the other kids.

"Wait!!" - Daisuke got up and followed him - "Wait, I...!!" - he stopped in front of the place where those children were playing; he saw there and watched them. But Daisuke's eyes were looking at Taichi, who didn't notice his presence there. No one did, because he was hiding himself behind a tree.

Taichi's soccer skills made Daisuke impressed -- he wanted to be awesome just like Yagami was; he also noticed how the girl, Sora, was incredible too. But he was just watching Taichi carefully and like if Yagami Taichi were a famous celebrity.

  
Some hours after that friendly match, Taichi and Sora were the only ones there, talking about what that kid just said. Now they had enough time to discuss it. He was still there, watching them.

"How can that kid..." - Takenouchi passed the ball to Taichi - "know something about Vamdemon? We saw with our own eyes, everyone was sleeping! Except us, Shin-senpai, Yamato-san's father and Koushirou-kun's parents."

"Who knows..." - Yagami shrugged; he passed the ball to her - "Should we tell the others? Maybe I could ask Mimi-chan if she found someone who wasn't sleeping."

"But how... We reveal nothing about the Digital World, it could put our partners in danger," - Sora gave a worried gaze to the Chosen of Courage - "What should we do now?"

"Who knows..." - he stopped the ball with his foot; he rolled his eyes - "We have those options: One, ignore the kid if he appear again; Two, tell them the truth; Three, move to another place just like our families did."

"Can you be a bit serious?" - she crossed her arms, staring at her friend - "We're talking about a witness about Vamdemon invasion! It can be dangerous to us too! What if the government try to interrogate us? What if they try to open the gate? I don't want to put anyone in danger!"

"Didn't Koushiro tell you?" - his tone changed to a serious one - "Gennai is doing his best to protect the Digimon's secret. We’re the only ones that know about them… We can gather the team at my house and discuss what to do. What do you think?"

"Digimon?" - Daisuke muttered, frowning - "What are they talking about--"

"Hello?" - suddenly, a voice surprised him, making the poor 'stalker' hit his head in the tree; he fell on the ground again. The stranger gasped and went towards the young kid - "Are you OK?!"

A sweet and cute voice caught Daisuke's attention. He looked at a girl, probably around his age, blinking at him. Gently, the girl helped him to get up.

"I-I'm... I'm fine!" - he replied, a bit nervous for being caught listening to Taichi & Sora's conversation.

"Are you oniichan's friend?" - she asked him, that innocent gaze made him blush a bit.

"Ah? Hikari? What are you doing there?"

Taichi's voice made Motomiya give another gasp, and know he felt like he was in trouble. So that little sweet girl was his hero's little sister...

"Oniichan?" - Hikari looked at Taichi, then to Sora - "Mom is calling you, and Koushirou-san called asking you to go at his place tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm going."

Hikari looked back at the 'stalker', with a bright smile in her face; Daisuke sat on the grass and covered his head with his arms -- Now that guy will find him thanks to that girl. He was in trouble, and he also was ashamed for telling about what he had witnessed one year ago.

He was in trouble. More than the times he had with Shinichi. Now he was alone and without a "partner" to keep him calm.

"What are you doing here...?" - Hikari innocently asked him - "Why are you scared?"

He remained in silence. He was almost in panic, like if he were being interrogating by a cop. When she looked at Taichi, she immediately stopped in front of him, said something and then he didn't pass from that tree where Daisuke was hiding.

"It's okay, he's gone," - she whispered to the boy - "Oniichan didn't see you, and he thought it was me."

He slowly opened his eyes and stopped covering his head; he glanced at the girl and then looked around: Taichi and Sora had already gone, and they were alone there.

"Why didn't you..." - he started - "... tell him I was here?"

"I don't know," - she responded - "but you were scared, so I thought it could make you feel better. But I don't understand, oniichan is a nice person, he wouldn't bully someone..."

"I was..." - he blushed - "I was watching them play soccer..." - he lied, because he had been watching Taichi because he couldn't believe that Taichi was real.

"It's okay, I do it too!" - she giggled, a nice cute giggle made him blush more - "Oniichan don't like when I watch him playing because he's too scared to hit me. But I hide behind this tree and he doesn't see me."

"So...?? He thought..."

"Because he's used to," - Hikari smiled again - "My name is Yagami Hikari; did you know oniichan?"

"I... No, I don't." - he was still nervous - "I've met him today... When a ball hit my face..."

"Are you okay? What's your name?" - she asked him, but the young goggle boy kept blushing and being extremely shy (and maybe ashamed for being caught stalking). He replied with a nod.

"Mo... Motomiya Daisuke" - he tried to keep calm, but he couldn't help.

"Why are you scared?" - she was still trying to understand Daisuke’s panic - "Did you think oniichan would get mad?" - Again, he nod his head. Then, she approached from him and stand her hand - "It's okay, he wouldn't be angry. Oniichan is a nice person, everyone likes him."

"I don't think he..." - Daisuke whispered to himself - "... would like someone like me."

"Why?" - she asked, Daisuke got surprised again and hit his back on the tree. He didn't expect someone to say that, or to ask him.

"Because..." - he tried his best to not tell, but he couldn't - "Because I'm always getting into troubles... And I'm weak, I couldn't protect my family from those monsters."

"Monsters...?" - she repeated.

"The ones hiding in the shadows, the white ones with blue arms and creepy eyes!" - he described them - "or a strange vampire with blue skin threatening all of us! Or... That big one who destroyed Fuji TV Station...!"

She kept in silence. Daisuke just had described Bakemons, Vamdemon and Venom Vamdemon. But the last one made her surprised -- how did he know about Venom Vamdemon if if all of Odaiba was at the 'Big Sight' and sleeping?

"No one believes me" - he looked at the ground - "I tried to tell everyone about what I saw, but they just laughed at me or said I have a great imagination. No one believes that what I've witnessed was real... Neither him."

"Did you tell oniichan...?" - she asked him; his reply was a nod.

"He doesn't believe me too... And I saw him that time!" - he hugged his own knees - "The giant orange dinosaur and a person with goggles... The lights in the sky... The strange continent..."

"I believe you."

He immediately looked at Hikari with a surprised expression in his face. Did she say she believe in his story?! Did is she making fun of him?!  
But Hikari wasn't mocking him, she was serious.

"Do you?!" - he gasped.

"I do." - she nodded - "But please, keep it as a secret. At least to avoid people mocking you for it. I don't want to see people bullying you for that, and I know oniichan just wanted to protect you."

"Protect me?" - he frowned - "From what?"

"I don't know..." - she looked at the ground - "Oniichan didn't tell me, but I think it's from something that could put our lives in danger. If you know something about that day, you could be in danger as well."

"But why me...?!" - Daisuke babbled with widen eyes - "I'm just a little kid...! I'm not strong! I can't fight something like those monsters!" - he covered his head with his arms again, scared just like a little puppy.

Hikari approached him more closely and patted his head.

"But you're not alone. If something happens, we will be with you."

He looked at her again, that kind smile made him more comfortable. He felt the fear and panic vanishing just by that beautiful smile. And he slowly started to smile back, like if he was thanking her.

"Oi, Hikari! Mom is calling you!"

"Oniichan?" - she looked back and saw him; then she back to Daisuke - "I need to go now, I'm sorry. See you tomorrow, Daisuke-kun."

"S-see you...??" - he blushed, but he has no idea what to say. She left and he was alone there again.

After that encounter he couldn't stop thinking of that that girl said, and wondering what her brother wanted to protect them.

He was just confused, but he felt like he wasn't alone anymore. Maybe he accidentally befriended Hikari and Taichi, but he wasn't sure. At least her words made him believe in something that the others didn't want to:

The existence of the Digimon.


	3. A Motomiya's life.

[memories #3 -Daisuke Side-]

He couldn’t deny that, but he was feeling alone. That dream was more like a nightmare, with the ghosts and the evil vampire chasing him…

… Until a vivid orange beam hit and destroy them. When the little Daisuke looked at the direction of the beam, Daisuke saw Taichi and the giant dinosaur behind him. 

That happened several times.

 _"Daichan~"_ \- a voice called him -  _"Wake up and take your breakfast~"_

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing a face of his mother; Jun was leaving the room and going to bathroom; Daisuke got up from the bed, still thinking of the nightmare. He was still trying to believe what happened days ago, when he had his first encounter with the ‘person with goggles’.

A boy. A normal boy saved Odaiba. No, a boy and his friends saved Odaiba. Now he wanted to know more about Taichi and ask to teach him to be strong.

"Daichan, aren’t you hungry?" - Megumi, his mother, glanced at him. The family were on the table, taking their breakfast, but Daisuke didn’t touch his bread.

"Eh?" - he blinked - "N-No…! I mean, yeah. No, I’m hungry! I’m just…"

"If you’re thinking about that weird dream of a kid saving the world," - Jun said - "forget it. You told us several times, and now it’s getting annoying."

"But—"

"You two, don’t start a fight" - Megumi crossed her arms - "We’re eating, and you two should be friends! Jun-chan, you’re always complaining about your brother! And Daichan, please stop telling the same story. You should create new ones, like… What happened to that super hero you’ve drawn last month?"

"But he’s real!" - the young boy said - "I met him, he’s real! The person with goggles…!"

"Yeah, I saw a boy who looked like your story" - Jun shrugged - "He’s from the other building. he’s cute, but I saw him with a beautiful blond boy~"

"Here you go talking about romance again…" - he pouted - "Stupid sis, always talking about boys…" - he muttered.

"And you’re a spoiled kid, you can’t do anything by yourself!" - she hissed at the boy.

"Mom!"

"See? If you can’t defend yourself, you go and ask mom’s protection!"

"Daisuke! Jun!" - Megumi stared at them.

"She/He started!" - they said, pointing at each other.

"Well, I need to go work." - his father, Kouki, got up from the table and kissed Megumi. Daisuke looked away, like if kissing was too contagious.

"Mom," - Jun smiled at her - "Do you think I’ll get a boyfriend?"

"Of course you will! Jun-chan, helping me to wash the dishes, please?"

 

 

"She’s always talking about boys!" - Daisuke crossed his arms, pouting. He was at the living room, watching TV while Jun was on the phone. His mother had left to make groceries and had left Jun taking care of him - "Why is she talking about boys with… Who’s her name? Mizuki?"

_"Oh no, I’m stuck here with my brother. He’s cute, but the embodiment of disaster. Yeah, I’ve told you he mixed his crayons with my make-up?! And later he used my lipsticks to draw!"_

"I’m not a disaster!" - he screamed - "And you let your stupid make-up around my crayons!"

"Daisuke!" - she snorted - "I’m talking to Mio on the phone! Be quiet!"

"Stop bad mouthing about me!" - he jumped from the sofa and ran to the entrance - "I’m going to meet my friend, I’m leaving!"

"Be careful, you little grumpy puppy" - she giggled.

"I’m not a puppy!" - he put on his shoes and left.

"I’m sorry, Mio. But I need to go now" - said Jun, glancing at the door.

 

 

 _"_ _Is that boy…"_ \- he heard a voice -  _"I hit him by accident."_

Daisuke looked to his right and saw Taichi with Hikari, both looking at him; the young Motomiya sat on the grass and kept watching a group of kids playing soccer. The Yagami siblings kept walking and then stopped in front of a red haired boy, Koushirou. Sora was with them too.

"He’s here again… Neesan said he’s from the other building," - the little Daisuke said to himself - "this means we’re neighbors? A hero lives in the building in front of ours…"

 _"I understand."_ \- he heard Koushirou talking to the group -  _"But we should gather the group to decide what we should do."_

"What are they talking about?" - he tilted his head - "Could be about the ‘Digimon’ thing?"

"I found you!" - a hand patted his head, it was Jun - "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" - he said - "I’m just taking a fresh air…!" - he pouted.

"You’re missing him, right?" - she sat by his side - "Shinichi, right?"

He nodded, then looked at the grass. Jun kept in silence for a while, because she knew how Daisuke and Shinichi had been best friends; She hugged him and patted his head.

"I know how you feel," - said Jun - "because my other best friend moved after that terrorism attack."

"It wasn’t terrorists" - he shook his head - "It was a monster! Ghosts, and a vampire! I saw them!"

"Okay… You’re watching too much TV. But you will not stop until I believe you."

"I swear, sis! They were monsters, real monsters! And that kid" - he pointed to Taichi in the distance - "he fought them! He’s a hero!"

"Aren’t you stalking that boy because of that, are you?" - she frowned - "That’s creepy, Daisuke!"

"I’m not!" - he pouted - "I’ve met him by accident!"

"I’ll pretend I believe you."

"But, Jun-neesan!"

"So, the monsters attacked Odaiba and a kid saved us" - she repeated - "And you met him by accident."

"I’m telling you the truth! I swear, I’m not lying and it wasn’t a weird dream!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight… Hey, do you want some ice cream?"

"W-what?!"

"Do you want some ice cream?" - Jun repeated.

"Of course I want, but… Aren’t you going to be mean to me, are you?"

"I’m being nice and you’re doubting me?!"

"No, I…"

"If you doubt me, then I’ll not believe in your childish story!"

"You’re always talking about boys… It’s rare when you talk about something with me…" - he sighed - "It’s because you’re… Older than me."

"We have different interests, angry puppy" - she gave him a noogie - "But I can’t resist to your stupidly cuteness."

"Ow outch! That hurts!" - he shoved her hand from his head - "Well, I want some ice cream. Chocolate, okay?"

"Then, let’s buy some" - she got up from the grass and helped her brother - "And then we will back home, because I need to do my homework."

"Right!"


	4. Lessons from the past

[memories #4 - Daisuke side -]

He had evolved to protect his partner from Tortamon, and Daisuke had happy because of that. The goggle boy had proud of his little partner and how strong had had against that enemy.

Daisuke had told most the former Chosen Children about that day, and when he was talking to Taichi… His senior just stared at him, with a disapproval glare.

"Daisuke," - he said - "Don’t do that again."

Motomiya frowned, but he replied with a nod. Taichi kept in silence, glaring at the young boy like if he were going to educate his pupil. Daisuke bowed his head and apologized for what he did.

"Are you mad at me, senpai?" - he asked, a bit panicked for Taichi’s reaction - "Aren’t you happy to know V-mon evolved to XV-mon?"

"No, I’m  _not_ happy.” - replied Taichi calmly, but still sounding like a father telling the kids what not to do - “You were lucky, and you should be grateful for that! When I did that—”

"Did what?" - the goggle boy frowned - "I thought digimons evolved when you’re in danger, and I was in danger…!"

"You risked his own life to force your partner to evolve! I heard that from what your partner told Agumon." - Yagami gave a disappointed sigh, and then continued - "I forced Agumon to evolve once, and I wasn’t lucky. I hurt him, and he almost killed us. Do you know Skull Greymon, right?"

"Yeah, we saw how powerful that digimon was…" - Daisuke looked at the ground, revaluing his accomplishment from the other day - "By what Hikari-chan said, it was your partner."

"We fought Skull Greymon three years ago," - he looked away - "I preferred to not mention this little fact in the Memorial Day because I’m still ashamed for that. And seeing the Kaiser controlling my partner like that made me really angry. Because I didn’t want Agumon to evolve to that form anymore, and someone did that."

"It’s not your fault—"

"It was." - he glanced at Daisuke, still serious - "The first time we fought Skull Greymon it was my fault; I forced Greymon to evolve with the power of my crest, but at that time I didn’t know  _what_ to do to evolve him correctly. I must admit, I was too prideful and I thought Agumon could beat Etemon with that new power, and I forgot we were a team. So that happened: Greymon evolved to Skull Greymon because I forced him.”

Daisuke kept in silence, surprised with Taichi’s story; the silence remained for some minutes, until Daisuke approach from Taichi.

"So that’s why I’m not happy with what you did, Daisuke," - he finished - "Because it’s wrong force a digimon to evolve, and you also could’ve died! The Digital World is not a game, you should know that!"

"I’m sorry!!" - the young boy bowed his head again - "I’m so sorry, I didn’t know, please don’t be angry, Taichi-senpai! I didn’t know, I—"

"Hey, cut it out. I’m not angry," - he patted Daisuke’s head - "I’m just teaching you something I learned by experience. You don’t need to take it like if I were scolding you."

"But… You weren’t happy for…"

"What you did was wrong, and I wouldn’t be proud of you doing something stupid like breaking a bridge just to evolve your partner. But at least you’re alive and everything is okay. But promise me you will never do that again, or force V-mon to evolve."

"But… You’re too serious…"

"Okay, maybe you got it wrong." - Taichi scratched his chin, looking at Daisuke - "I said I’m not happy for what you did, not that V-mon evolved. I’m not angry, but what you did was wrong, got it? I heard you broke a bridge and was chased by a digimon."

"Yeah, I did. But I’m so sorry for that!"

"Daisuke, stop. You’re overreacting."

"And I swear it wasn’t my fault about the Tortamon! I didn’t want to see him peeing happily, and no one helped us though. And he tried to kill us with… dirty hands! I preferred to die by clean hands, you know, I didn’t want to smell like—"

"OK, OK! I got it. But what I meant was tell you to not force your partner to evolve because someday he can do an incorrect evolution and it could hurt you two just like happened to me and Agumon."

"Aren’t you angry…? Really?"

"I told you I wasn’t. Just be careful at what you’re doing to not die, I would have a boring life without you. Maybe it would be boring because Yamato had no sense of humor."

"Do you…" - Daisuke blinked his eyes - "Do you care about me?"

"Why are you asking me that? Of course!" - he ruffled Daisuke’s hair - "You’re my friend, why shouldn’t I care?"

"R-Really? S-so, do you think I…"

"But really, don’t do that again." - he let Daisuke go.

"Right, senpai!" - Daisuke nodded - "You should see XV-mon, he’s cool! But not cool like Greymon is. Ah, do you want to play soccer? Or do you want to hear about XV-mon? Or we can do both…!"

"We can do both if you want" - he grinned - "But don’t exaggerate or you’ll freeze your brain."


	5. How to take care of a digimon baby

[Memories #5 - Daisuke side -]

A little breeze started to blow in the Village of Beginnings; the keeper of the city, Elecmon, was taking care of the babies — as the usual —, suddenly Gennai approached from him.

"The number of Chosen Children are increasing," - said Gennai - "We need to ask you a favor, Elecmon."

"What?" - he frowned.

"Today, the Chosen Children will start to come to this village and find their partners for the first time and you will have too much work; I asked a Chosen to come and help you, Qinglongmon said he took care of the villagers of a restored village."

"I don’t need help" - the red digimon crossed his arms - "I can handle it by myself."

"It will need more than one person to this task."

"Whoever, I’ll not let my babies—"

 _"Hey, Gennai-san!"_ -Daisuke’s voice echoed by the scenario -  _"Where are you?"_

"He’s here." - Gennai glanced at the horizon - "This way, Daisuke-kun."

Daisuke and V-mon ran towards them; Motomiya was expressionless, while V-mon was very confused about the message they had received hours ago. Gennai introduced them to Elecmon, who didn’t like Daisuke (neither Motomiya liked Elecmon); V-mon shrugged and kept in silence.

After Gennai leaving, Elecmon pointed at Daisuke’s face and stared him.

"Listen human, those babies are very precious to me. I’m the keeper of this city. Do not dare to make them cry or I’ll make  _you_ cry!”

"I thought you were the Elecmon who became Takeru’s friend!" - Daisuke pouted - "And no worries, I’m used to take care of children. I have to care about V-mon."

"Hey!" - Vee snorted - "I’m NOT a kid."

"You’re at Child level, you idiot" - Daisuke smirked - "And when we’re at the human world, you’re a little cute baby needing a mother to cuddle and feed you."

"I’m NOT a baby!" - V-mon looked away, crossing his arms and pouting - "You’re more like a baby, Daisuke! You’re always asking your mother about everything, you need her to feed you and when you’re sad you ask her to cuddle you!"

"But I’m a child" - he rolled his eyes - "I do what a child does."

"No fighting!" - interrupted Elecmon - "You’re scaring the babies, stop fighting NOW!"

"But he started it!" - both said, pointing at each other.

—————————————-  
  


"Okay, let’s see…" - Elecmon took Dai & Vee to another part of the village, where it has many many eggs and some babies - "There they are, the Chosen Children’s partners. Some of those eggs will be send to their partners soon, but those babies here needs someone to babysit them until their partners appear to pick them."

"That’s easy," - Daisuke smiled - "first we will see if they need to eat, then we can play or tell them a story, and later take a nap… Or take them a bath or see if they need to poop."

Elecmon blinked; V-mon looked at the red digimon.

"He wasn’t kidding when he said he knows how to take care of babies" - Elecmon commented to V-mon.

"Maybe because he spend his free-time playing games with creatures to take care… Or a Tamagochi." - replied Vee.

"Well, we can play soccer too" - he looked at the babies - "Hey, guys! I’m Daisuke and I’m here to play with you all, tell stories and do whatever you want. I hope we can be friends~" - the babies looked at him in silence - "I’ve took care of Punimons before, and they were really good at soccer. Do you guys want to learn how to play it?"

"They don’t talk, Daisuke" - said V-mon, but the babies started to jump towards Daisuke, being very noisy - "Ah, they liked him."

"That’s good, huh?" - Daisuke laughed - "So, we’re going to have fun today! Do you guys need something?"

they nodded, some of them looked at the trees, like if they were asking Daisuke to take those stuffed toys from them; Motomiya grabbed some toys and gave them to the little digimons. More of them jumped around daisuke, biting his jacket and looking at the toys; Daisuke replied them with a nod and took more stuffed toys from the trees.

"So…" - V-mon poked Elecmon - "Is this the only thing we need to do?"

"Yeah, just take care of those babies here," - he shrugged - "I need to take care of the other ones," - then, he left Daisuke and V-mon there.

Babysitting babies seems very easy to Daisuke, who loved those games with creatures to raise (or play with a Tamagochi), but V-mon looked confused and unsure what to do. So, Daisuke decided to let him the simple tasks, like feeding and taking the babies to the bathroom.

The rest was Daisuke’s job: cook, teach, tell stories, put them to sleep, pick toys when the kids asked… 

V-mon sat on the ground and watched Daisuke interacting with the digimons, and how they liked his partner. The breeze blew again and V-mon yawned, the weather was really good to take a nap. Some minutes later, the blue digimon looked at the babies and Daisuke: all of them fell asleep.

"Their energy ran out already?" - Vee commented to himself, yawning again - "I think I should sleep too…"

But voices kept Vee awake; V-mon looked back and saw in the distance some shadows coming; with them, he saw Ken, Hikari and Iori; V-mon went towards Daisuke and poked him in the face, making the goggle boy wake up. Daisuke yawned and opened his eyes, giving a sleepy gaze to the digimon.

"What’s up, Vee?" - he yawned again.

"The Chosen are here to pick their partners" - replied the child dragon - "Look! Hikari, Ken and Iori brought them."

"Ah? So, I think those little guys will be happy to meet their new friends," - he grinned, got up from the ground and waved at the shadows. He ran towards them and pointed at the babies - "Shh, they’re sleeping" - he whispered to the group - "please be careful, ok? Take care of your partner digimon as your best friends! I’m sure you guys will have great adventures together."

"Daisuke-kun looks a teacher, isn’t he?" - Hikari giggled.

"Yeah, maybe he should be a kindergarten teacher in the future" - teased Ken - "Fits him, a child taking care of children."

"Hey, do you need some particular lessons?" - Motomiya nudged Ichijouji - "Or do you think you’re too smart to ‘Daisuke-sensei’?"

"Daisuke-sensei," - Iori raised his hand, laughing - "can you teach Armadimon and I how to play soccer?"

"Of course, my child." - Daisuke said with an oldman accent, then laughed - "I think we can make a soccer team and play with the children and the Chosen when the babies wake up."


	6. Something in common between us

[Memories #6 - Daisuke side -]

After discovering the true identity of the Digimon Kaiser, Daisuke felt strange — he wanted to understand why Ichijouji Ken had decided to take control over the Digital World, why his new idol had been treating the Digital World as a game. He wanted to know that, and he spent hours inside his room thinking and imagining why.

Something was strange to him.

 

Ichijouji Ken had been famous because of his abilities — physical and psychological. A genius like him probably should have a ton of friends and fans… At least Daisuke was sure that Ichijouji Ken had fans, because they had been waiting for him in that match (and one of his friends, Miyako, had said she loves Ken). Ken’s parents seemed happy and proud of their son, something that Daisuke wished to have.

No one knows how Daisuke feels because he hides his emotions as his defense mechanism, or to not let the others get worried.

But that time, stuck in his room… He tried to imagine how would be if he were a genius with fans and parents proud of him. He would be happy for that, for having success and having people loving him for his ‘geniuses’. Or maybe Ken found that boring? Maybe that fame makes him sad and unhappy with his life, enough to pretend to be the Digital World’s ruler?

He looked at Chibimon, who was sleeping on the floor. Daisuke was laying on his bed, watching the ceiling in silence; the only voice he heard was his own thoughts. Outside his room, his parents and Jun were watching TV, but he wasn’t interested to spent thatday with his family. He wanted to understand why Ken was doing terrible things to the digimon.

And he kept thinking about that for a long time, especially at the school or in the Digital World. His mind was occupied with other problems to solve, but those thoughts came back every time he had a free time.  _"Why Ichijouji Ken decide to be the Digimon Kaiser? Why?"_

 _"In the match from that day…"_  - Daisuke remembered -  _“_ _there were something different in those eyes.”_  - Yes, Ken’s eyes had caught his attention because of something -  _"It looked like Ichijouji’s eyes weren’t shining. It was like they weren’t alive… He also sounded like he were different from the friendly gentle person he is in the interviews. I felt it… something dark was inside those eyes."_

Those eyes… When the Kaiser had revealed his eyes, Daisuke had surprised. He had felt the same ‘darkness’ from before, but he didn’t realized that before, only now. When the group left the computer room, Daisuke was the only one  _alone_ there. Before leaving, Daisuke glanced at the computer’s screen and whispered - “Why are you doing such bad things, Ichijouji?”

At home, he had a nice dinning with his family. But he kept thinking and imagining how would be Ken’s house, Ken’s family, Ken’s life. Something was telling him to go discover more to finally understand  _why_ he had became the Kaiser. But how could he do that…? How…? 

He sat on the chair and keep looking at Chibimon, who was sleeping on his bed. Perhaps if he could ask Chibimon something… Like, ‘how would you feel if I were an evil ruler like the Kaiser?’, but that question wouldn’t give him the answer to that. Chibimon wouldn’t like to imagine Daisuke putting an evil ring on his friends, or hurting innocent digimon. He dropped that idea and back to watch the homework… Wow, how would be great if he were a genius now! He could solve all the homework in mere seconds!

But being a genius… Would it be good? Bad? So-so? In Daisuke’s point of view… It sounded great, but how about Ken’s…?

And then, he finally looked at his family: They would be proud of him if he were a genius. Jun wouldn’t mock him or spread bad rumors about him… He would have more friends, be popular at school— Wait, he had thought that before!

"What if his life is sad? Why if being a genius is bad and people get scared about him… What if he have no friends…?" - he said to himself, looking at the goggles on his bed, by Chibimon’s side - "I was… alone for a long time, until the time I meet him." - he moved towards the bed, taking the goggles - "That eyes were full of sadness, like if he were asking to be rescued from that darkness… Maybe Ichijouji isn’t crazy, but a lonely person."

He couldn’t comment that with the others, so he kept in silence. Next day, the group decided to find the base and beat the Kaiser; Taichi, Yamato and Koushirou were planning with the team 02 what they should do, and Miyako was very noisy. Of course he was, but inside… Daisuke was sure that he wanted to ask Ken something important, like ‘You think the Digital World is a game because you’re a lonely person, right?’

When preparing his bag for the first ‘camping in the Digital World’, Jun came to discover what his young brother were doing. Ah yes, he said what he shouldn’t and now she would ruin everything—  _Wait, what is what mother’s watching?_

He saw the Ichijouji family on TV, asking to find their son. Ichijouji was missing for a long time now, and watching his parents crying made him feel terrible bad inside. But that time… He decided it:  _"I’m going to stop their tears, I’m going to bring Ichijouji back."_

It was the first time that Motomiya Daisuke felt that he was the only one able to save someone. Not Taichi, not his team. It was him who should rescue Ichijouji Ken from the darkness.


	7. Liar; Troublemaker.

[Memories #7 - Daisuke side - ]

One of the faces no one never know, at least the new friends Daisuke got, was how he had been a liar and troublemaker. That behavior was the reason number one to be avoided by the other kids.

He had only one friend: Shinichi, another troublemaker.

 

_"What are you planning to do now, Motomiya?"_

The girl was staring them, watching those brown eyes glancing at the door. Shinichi was waiting for him, he felt. The girl was preventing him to leave the room, wanting him to clean the classroom — it was his time to do it.

"No, you will not leave until you finish!" - she said, handing him the broom - "If you want to go and see your horrible friend, finish it quickly!"

"Horrible?" - he mused - "You have no boyfriend and then decides to bully us. Of course no one will love you because you’re the only  _horrible person_ here” - he took the broom and started to clean the classroom.

"Y-You!" - she was ready to cry - "You naughty kid!"

"You’re just a cry baby Mio-san" - he continued - "Just admit it…"

"You’re the only cry baby here!"

 

She left the room, closing the door and leaving him there. Then, she went back with a teacher, who told him to clean the other classroom as punishment. Shinichi watched him from the outside, while the other kids were playing happily.

It was his time to punish the girl; Shinichi took one of his toys (a spider toy) and put on the girl’s launch. Daisuke heard her screams from outside and the other children’s laughs; the little boy ran to the window, watching the girl screaming and disappearing from the schoolyard.

Next day, they mixed Jun’s makeup with crayons.  
Other day, Daisuke and Shinichi put fake cockroaches on the teacher’s chair. The woman almost fainted when she saw the ‘insects’.

When the bullies made them angry, both used ball of paper to hit their ‘enemies’, and sometimes the put glue on their backpacks.

How terrible… Daisuke was  _really_ a naughty kid. No one wanted to be his friend, no one wanted to join him to play soccer or have a picnic with him. He always complained about that, about not having friends and only Shinichi.

He was jealous about the TV shows with a group of friends, like the Super Sentai teams. Even Kamen Rider had friends! Why couldn’t he have a group?!

 _ **"Because you’re a horrible kid! Who wants to be friend of a boy who’s always doing bad things?!"**_  - that had been what Jun said the last time she had saw him complaining at the living room.

A  _horrible kid_ like him wouldn’t be friends. Was it his  _fate_?

 

Then… Vamdemon attacked. Everything changed in his life: His only best friend left, he was alone. He joined the soccer club after promising to not do anything bad and be a nice kid.

He finally met Taichi. Everything changed. Taichi found him a funny kid.  **He befriended Yagami Taichi, his hero.**  He became Hikari’s classmate, they became friends.  _Everything changed._

The kid who had no friends evolved thanks to the Yagami siblings, learning so many things with them. The troublemaker Daisuke was still there (now having Hikari as his partner-in-crime), but he wasn’t naughty like before. He changed.

And he was going change more, when he becomes a Chosen. He was going to learn kindness, courage, friendship. He was going to become a  _leader_ and a role model to other kids, just like Taichi was to him.

Troublemaker? Now he only waste his time getting troubles because of V-mon. Liar? He lies only to protect the Digimon secret.


	8. Frustration;

[Memories #8 - Daisuke side - ]

That supposed to be a happy New Year’s Eve, but… He couldn’t stop thinking that. Everything that had happened, the battle they had had while everyone probably had been commemorating the first minutes of 2003…

It was  _over._ He saw Miyako, Hikari and Iori crying. Takeru and Ken were relly quiet and the rest of Taichi’s group were there, with the new Chosen and their digimons. Daisuke was the only one watching everything in silence, a bit sad because of Oikawa’s death, but also… Happy? Vamdemon was beaten, the world was saved…

“You did a great job, Daisuke!” - he heard Taichi’s voice and a hand patting his hair - “You really deserved my goggles.”

“Now it’s over… isn’t it?” - he looked at Yagami in the eyes - “I mean, we’re not needed anymore, right? It’s over, there’s no bad guy to fight– There’s nothing to do.”

“Yeah, it’s over” - Taichi nodded his head with a smile - “You did a great job, Daisuke” - he repeated - “We wouldn’t be able to beat him without you, you’re a hero now.”

 _H e r o._ This word echoed in Daisuke’s mind, but he didn’t feel happiness or pride…  
It sounded like something he wouldn’t call himself. Not a troublemaker like him. But the way Taichi said that caused so much impact in the little boy, who grabbed the goggles and put them on. Taichi frowned, because he didn’t understand why Daisuke weren’t commemorating about Vamdemon’s defeat. Well, it could be about Oikawa, but… The others now were smiling, and talking about that.

_“Daisuke is amazing! He was able to avoid Vamdemon’s illusion!”_   
_“Y-yeah, Motomiya-kun was…”_   
_“He saved us, if we’re here it’s because Daisuke-kun broke the illusions with that Armor evolution, right Takeru?”_   
_“Yeah… I’m happy that we have him in the group… As our leader.”_   
_“Daisuke-san evolved a lot though the time, too”_

The team was talking about him, by what Taichi noticed. Daisuke just smirked and left his senior alone, with V-mon. The blue Digimon looked at Taichi, who shrugged.

“Wait, V-mon… I think he wants to be alone” - said Taichi, calling the digimon back. V-mon stopped and watched Daisuke walking alone, away from the Chosen, the group and their seniors.

 _Dang, what a day._  He talked to himself, sitting on a rock. Still with the goggles covering his face, that smirk was dropped as the time he took the D-3 from his pocket – the thing that had changed his life.

“It’s over” - he repeated, glancing at the others at the bottom. His mind was still stuck in his thoughts, about the battle, the last Armor Evolution… His team recognizing his efforts… He had wished to be strong like Taichi and he finally had accomplished that goal – He’s a hero now. Someone’s role model, someone’s light - “I am happy, but… I can’t let them know” - he muttered - “Dang, I feel dead inside! I want to be alone, to scream to… cry!” - he had been under pressure since April, since his first mission. But something was telling him to hide, to hold those feels… The frustration of being a Chosen Child.

He didn’t hear the others now, but he was pretty sure they were looking for him, wanting to hug and thank him for everything… But WHY thank him?! He wasn’t the hero, all of them were heroes. He didn’t fight alone, he fought alongside his friends. But still… they telling him it was because of him.

 _“Where’s Daisuke? DAISUKE!!”_  - he now heard Miyako’s energetic voice in that place.

“We should go home…” - Daisuke whispered, his voice wavering… He was really exhausted. And before they find him, he started to cry– All the effort had been effective. All the battles they had faced… That noble heart of his had forced to endure everything! But in the end they recognized him, not as  _hero_ but as friend. He felt he finally had found his place, his friends, his purpose in his life.

The lonely child troublemaker had finally recognized by his efforts and brave heart. And not only Miyako, Hikari, Takeru, Iori and Ken… But also  **Taichi has recognized him,** once the older boy told him  _“You did a great job, Daisuke!”_  

Miyako and Ken ran towards him, screaming his name (Ken still calling him by “Motomiya-kun” of course); he immediately wiped the tears on his sleeve and smiled at them. Behind them, it came Takeru, Iori and Hikari. Taichi was still there, watching everything with a grin in his face.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING ALONE?!” - Miyako hugged him tightly - “WE WON! WE WON, WE BEAT VAMDEMON WE’RE SAD ABOUT OIKAWA BUT WE SAVED THE WORLD!!”

“M-Miyako-san you’re going to kill him like that!” - Ken and Iori gaspered; Hikari and Takeru laughed. But Daisuke dramatically shoved Miyako, making the laughs stop. He looked at the ground, really  _serious._

“What’s wrong?” - asked her - “You don’t need to treat me like that!”

 _“… Thank you.”_  - he muttered, holding the tears.  _Don’t cry Daisuke, don’t cry_ and it repeated inside his mind. Not like crying is weakness, but he didn’t want them to get worried with him, with all that frustration he had had for a long time.

“Huh?” - Hikari blinked - “Daisuke-kun?”

“Thank you” - he repeated aloud - “you guys finally… recognized me.”

“But I’ve recognized you when you stopped me from” - and Ken was interrupted by a serious glare coming from the group’s leader.

“Yes, we won. We lost Oikawa-san, but we saved the worlds from Vamdemon” - he forced a smile, and they accepted that. They nodded, smiling back at him - “It’s over, no one will try to hurt us anymore, no one will try to kill us, no one will make any innocent suffer, no one will be alone…”

 _A l o n e._ He wasn’t alone anymore. They agreed, and then they started to talk to each other again, letting Daisuke escape from them. But this time, he felt someone grabbing his shoulder – Taichi was there again.

“I know how you feel” - he started - “Because when we beat Apocalymon, I felt empty too, I felt my life wouldn’t be the same anymore. And yes, it changed me so much… But I’m glad that I was able to come to the Digital world, to meet Agumon, to face the enemies, to become a hero. You maybe is feeling the same I felt when I had your age.”

“Don’t talk like you were an old man, Taichi-senpai!” - he laughed, but it was dropped so fast; then he hugged Taichi, starting to cry - “I thought I was going to die! It’s a miracle I am alive, that we’re alive!” - Taichi let him cry, patting Daisuke’s head. The last time he had seen Motomiya Daisuke crying was when a ball hit his face by accident.

“I wanted to cry too…” - Yagami muttered - “Honestly, I cried when I said goodbye to Agumon, but everyone were crying so they didn’t notice it. But you’re here, you’re alive and that’s what matters! You finally surpassed all the sadness, Daisuke. You don’t need to feel scared, it’s over.”

“Is over…” - he repeated, then he smiled - “It was because you were with me too… The goggles… Courage will give you wings to fly, r-right?”

“Yes, that’s what my grandpa’s friend said” - he kept cuddling the little kid - “You know the true meanings of Courage and Friendship, you did so much for everyone… Look at Ichijouji, as example. He was our enemy, and now is your friend,  _our_ friend. You changed our lives, Daisuke. If we won, it’s because we had you.”

“It wasn’t me! It was us! All the Chosen around the world, you and Sora-san, Mimi-san, Koushirou, Yamato-san, Jyou-san…!”

“we all know, but you’re important too, Daisuke! Please, accept the credit. If it weren’t you, who would be?!”

“Takeru?” - He said, but Taichi just ruffled his hair.

“Nah, Takeru has his own traits! I have no idea what happened, but by what they were talking about, you saved them from illusions, right?”

“That’s not true… I mean, it is but… I was caught too, senpai” - he confessed. Taichi blinked in confusion, but let Daisuke continue - “I was caught too. Vamdemon realized everyone’s dreams… He even realized mine. But they’re too blind about me, that I believe they didn’t pay attention when I explained them what happened to me.”

“What did you wish…?”

“I wanted to be strong, to beat Belial Vamdemon. I wanted to be strong because he caused so much damage three years ago and I couldn’t accept him trying to ruin our lives again… That was my wish, and it was realized. I will tell them later, but now I want to go home… I want to see my family, I want to hug Jun-neesan and say I’m so sorry for not being a cute little brother, I want to tell my parents that I want to study more to make them proud of me, I want–”

“Whoa, calm down, Daisuke! Yeah, maybe it’s time to go home and celebrate the New Year…”

They went back to where the others were chatting and commemorating.

__[No matter what happens, I’m still me.   
I believe in the far away glowing light   
And if you, who rode the wind, would smile   
I’ll become a star.](http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/digi02/bokuwabokudatte.htm)   
[~♪](http://digimelodies.tumblr.com/post/17847951956/boku-wa-boku-datte-kouji-wada-target-akai)


	9. The Art of Lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just had fanfiction fueling my ideas and I’m just tagging Yoshi because she encouraged me to do the thing.
> 
> Also long time no see “Daisuke’s memories” drabble series!

[Memories #9 - Daisuke side - ]

 _Black and emptiness._  
The last thing Daisuke could remember was about a white flash and strong winds that carried him to the skies.  
A scream of fury also had been the last thing he had heard before collapsing in the ground.

He expected to wake up soon, in his bed and with Jun and his mother telling he was late to school… But then he remembered: _He had been awake. He had been at school with the others._ It hadn’t been a dream.

Reality hits hard.  
~~Literally.~~

 _“What should we do…?!”_ \- he heard someone’s voice.  
“D-Daisuke-san!! W-wake up!!” - and another one close to him.

A hand touched his shoulder, and then he opened his eyes slowly to see a blurred face with what he believed it was Iori. He wasn’t sure, but the others seemed a bit distant from him. He sat on the ground, growling about the pain on his back and wishing to not have broken his bones. When he looked at Iori, now with his eyesight recovered, Daisuke could notice all the bruises and some cuts in the boy’s face and clothes. He also felt a cut in his face burning, a scratch caused by the strong wind from the enemy’s attack.

Enemy… Wait, they had been fighting a Dark Tower digimon.  
Suddenly he remembered what had happened: Archnemon had created a digimon with one hundred Dark Towers. A digimon that had looked like Taichi’s partner… Except it has black armor, golden eyes and no Crest of Courage on his back.

_Black War Greymon._

“W-where the others?” - he asked Iori - “A-are they alive…?”

He heard voices again; Miyako and Hikari appeared, and Ken was talking with Takeru. They failed on destroying that enemy, what would Taichi think of him now?!  
And those wounds… What would they tell to their families?  
He was sure his family wouldn’t care, but he worried about the other five. Especially Ken. What would the Ichijouji family do if they see their child like that? With those cuts and bruises, his uniform dirt and torn thanks to a copy of War Greymon? And he was sure Iori’s family wouldn’t be happy too – and Iori is the youngest of them.

Guilt hit his conscience. He blamed himself for that failure, but he couldn’t tell the others that. Not when they need to stay together and find another way to beat Black War Greymon before it kills them.

“I’m sure we shouldn’t give up…” - Daisuke whispered to himself - “Now think: How to prevent our families be worried with us?”

“Everyone…” - Hikari called them - “What should we do now? Our partners are hurt, and we… We can’t go home like this.”

“Yeah? But if we don’t go home, they will be worried!” - Miyako said, Daisuke was sure she was about to get panicked - “What should we do?! W-we need to lie to them, right? But–”

“We can’t tell them the truth” - Ken replied with a serious tone - “I know it’s hard, but we can find a good excuse to them, or just find someone who could help us to stay in the Digital World for a day.”

“I can ask my brother to give us support in the human world” - Takeru suggested - “Or Koushirou-san. Because my father and Koushirou-san’s parents already know about the digimon. I could ask my mom, but… She wouldn’t like to know I’m involved with digimon again…”

“Spend one day in the Digital World…” - Iori muttered.

“O-oi” - Daisuke approached, limped as he moved - “Did I hear we… We will spend the night in the Digital World?” - the others nodded - “Oh, w-well… But is it fine to Yamato-san or Koushirou-san lie to our families that we’re at their houses? And wouldn’t Taichi-san get worried with Hikari-chan?”

“He will understand” - Hikari said - “Don’t worry about me, Daisuke-kun.”

“Oh, I’m just worried about Taichi-san trying to come here… A-ah, wait, he can’t if he has no D-3 right? T-to open the gate he needs one or wait until a gate open and he can come…”

“You don’t want us to go home like this, do you?!” - Miyako narrowed her eyes at him - “What should you tell to your family?! I mean, _our_ families?!”

Daisuke glanced at the ground, and the silence was his answer. For some reason he felt Miyako was angry at him for the situation they were… But it wasn’t his fault, right? Not this time.  
But she had a point.

“I can tell my parents that I got badly injured playing soccer. It happened before. We all went to meet at the park and play soccer, but I dunno if Takeru’s, Iori’s and your families would believe me.”

No one was sure but, Daisuke had gave them a good excuse…

“Maybe this will make Takeru’s mom understand why he prefers basketball over soccer” - he rolled his eyes.

“Or we can stick with the plan and spend the rest of the day in the Digital World to treat those injuries” - Miyako said - “What do you guys think?”

Ken kept in silence. Daisuke could feel he didn’t want to make his mother worried, not after all the suffering he had caused to his parents. Iori was also quiet. Hikari and Takeru just looked at Daisuke and then to Miyako. Yes, they were reconsidering that idea.

“It’s a good idea” - Daisuke said - “B-but what if Yamato-san and Koushirou-san couldn’t help us?”

“Daisuke-kun also has a point,” - Hikari said - “If Yamato-san and Koushirou-san can’t help us, we will need to go home or our families will be worried.”

“But how about those cuts and bruises?!” - Miyako panicked - “O-okay, let’s find a village, take care of those and then go home… Is everyone okay with this idea?”

They nodded. Daisuke remained in silence, he wasn’t interested to feel victorious. He was much more interested to get help for their partners before go home and face the fury of an angry Mom Motomiya scolding him for not paying attention while playing soccer. The last time he had hurt in a soccer match, she had lectured him for one hour and later she had been cooking a delicious bowl of ramen for his dinner.

“Okay, CHOSEN CHILDREN” - she pointed at the sky - “L-LET’S GO– ouch!” - Daisuke assumed she wasn’t in a perfect state to make such dynamic sentai poses.

“B-Be careful!” - Ken gasped.

 

Daisuke went home, and for his surprise… No one was there to receive him. For a moment he felt relieved that he had more time to take care of his injuries. Jun probably was at her friend’s home, his father working, and his mother… Maybe went to do groceries while he was at school and with his friends.

He put a small and soft Chicomon on the sofa and went to the bathroom, looking for the first-aid kit. There were always one around when he needed. A few seconds later the electronic bell of the Motomiya’s apartment rang.

He opened his door and met Taichi.

 

“What exactly happened?” - Taichi asked him, and Daisuke knew Hikari had been told Taichi about his state. She probably had seen him lying on that rock, and had wondered if he hadn’t broken his back - “I know you and Hikari were in the Digital World…” - Taichi wasn’t sounding angry, but serious. Daisuke could see in his face that he was worried.

“Did she tell you?” - Daisuke replied, the bathroom opened while he was putting a band-aid on the cut in his cheek (after cleaning it.  _It hurts!!_ ).

“Yeah, but she said you were in worst state because you were close from the attack… Archnemon created a new Dark Tower digimon? Is it stronger than Paildramon?”

He finished putting the bandages and band-aid in his bruises and moved to the living room. He closed the bathroom door and thought how to explain what had happened to him and his team. “You want tea?” - he asked.

“I have dinner in two hours” - Taichi replied - “Thanks.”

“My parents are out, so does sis” - he continued - “I wonder if our plan worked.”

“Plan?” - Taichi frowned.

“We discussed about spending one night in the Digital World so we could take care of those cuts and bruises, but I convinced them to go home and tell their families we were in a soccer game and… You know the rest.”

“Okay, but can you answer me?”

More silence.

“Daisuke, it’s not your fault” - Taichi approached and put his hand on Daisuke’s shoulder - “I’m not angry at you, but with Archnemon for hurting Hikari, you and the others. If you need help, just ask.”

“Paildramon couldn’t beat it because…” - he muttered - “it was Black War Greymon.”

The shock in Taichi’s face caught him in surprise. But he couldn’t read Taichi’s mind, just wonder if he was about to call Koushirou and ask to call Agumon. Except Yagami Taichi couldn’t do anything. Agumon couldn’t past Adult level without power.  
The power he had had to gave up to restore the Digital World.

“I’m sorry!” - Daisuke stepped back and bowed - “I didn’t want anyone to get hurt! I promise we will find a way to beat Black War Greymon and then Archnemon! Please, don’t be worried!”

No, Taichi didn’t want him to apologize.  
He was sure he had seen Taichi clenching his fist.

“You’re not alone” - Taichi told him - “you can count on me too, even if Agumon can’t evolve to War Greymon anymore, we can still fight and help. I’ll tell Koushirou and the others. We need to plan how to beat an Ultimate level with Paildramon and a bunch of Adult level digimon.”

Was that a plan?  
Yep, sounded like a plan.

“I’ll gather the others tomorrow” - Daisuke said with a determined gaze - “We will start thinking of something. And I hope you and the older Chosen get time to help us. Yeah, we’re not alone. We’re a team!”

Taichi smiled, then ruffled Daisuke’s hair.

“Ok!” - he walked to the door - “We will take down this fake War Greymon! And teach a lesson to Archnemon!” - he chuckled.

“YEAH, HOW DARE THAT SPIDER WOMAN COPY WAR GREYMON?!” - Daisuke shouted, punching the air - “I gonna kick her in the face!”

Taichi laughed, then he opened the front door - “See you tomorrow after the school then! Take care, and don’t push yourself too hard. You need to rest, and you should see a doctor too.”

“It wasn’t that bad” - Daisuke blinked - “I just flew away like in a tornado and hit a rock.”

“Ouch…” - the mental image Taichi had made him close his eyes - “Well, I’m going. Bye!” - and then he closed the door.

Daisuke looked at the sleepy Chicomon and wondered if he should cook something for them or just wait his family go home.

Maybe resting a bit wouldn’t be a bad idea…


End file.
